


Eight Years On

by JJBashir



Category: Blades of Glory (2007), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Happily Ever After, Happy Anniversary, Has it really been this long?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2007, they had an illicit affair. Eight years is a long time to still be able to talk in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Years On

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very very long time since I wrote anything fiction wise and this is still one of my favorite couples to write ever in the only Will Ferrell movie I remotely like.

"You're insane sometimes I swear to God."

"Jonathan. Taking the Lord's name in vain. You're going to Mormon Hell."

"I sleep with you every night I'm already going to Mormon Hell."

"No. It's what we do before we go to sleep that's landing you in Mormon Hell."

"Sha, whatever. Did you read the Slate Dot Com thing?"

"What Slate Dot Com thing?"

"It ranked your movies. Blades was 13. I'm a dull void resisting your direction."

"Assholes. They have no idea what they're talking about it's the best movie I ever made."

"OK, now I know you're insane, better than Anchorman?"

"...it gave me you. That makes it number one."

"...whatever."

"Jon-boy are you blushing?"

"I said WHATEVER go to sleep, John."

"What, while the kids are with their moms? I don't think so, c'mere asshole."

"That _never_ gets old."

"I love you."

"I love you too, stupid."

"HEY, I'm trying to have a moment here, jerkoff."

"I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"Nope, you ruined it. Now you just get hot monkey sex."

"I can't have a moment AND hot monkey sex, I gotta choose? GOSH."

"OK what have I said about bringing Napoleon to bed?"

"Make it count?"

"Why do I love you again?"

"Because I have a pretty mouth you can't stop sticking your tongue in."

"And now you know why _you're_ the asshole."

"...it's been eight years, Will."

"Yes, Jon. It's been eight years."

"It's been a GREAT eight years."

"Yes, yes it has."

"Are you ever sorry?"

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Evie says you're the best second daddy in the world."

"Evie-bug is biased."

"So is her daddy."

"Mmm, that's more like it."

"No wonder you're so hyper, you've been in the Frappucinos again."

"Only thing in this house sweeter than you."

"Eight years and you'd think you'd gotten all that crazy talk out of your head."

"Never Princess. Not for one second."

"OK CHAZZ. Are we taking advantage of having an empty house or what?"

"You never used to be this pushy. What ever happened to my shy little angel?"

"He learned what happens when he starts throwing the f-bomb around and got drilled through three beds. And he liked it."

"That's just evil."

"We've broken three headboards in eight years. THREE!"

"That's not evil, that's just talent. No, that the mere _hint_ of that word coming out of your mouth still does it for me. That's evil."

"Come on..."

"Don't do it."

"You know you want me to."

"I will not be held responsible for my actions if you say it."

"Say what?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"What? Don't you like fucking me through the mattress anymore? Aw. Wi--MMPHF!"

"I warned you, asshole."

"Oh heck yeah you did."

"Jon?"

"Yeah Will?"

"Let's do this again in eight years."

"You got it. Asshole."

"You fucking little brat!"


End file.
